Darry's Happy Ending
by SodapopApples1941
Summary: A look into Darry's relationship pre-Outsiders, as well as post-Outsiders. This fanfic is a 2:00am post-exam fuelled shot in the dark. I'm not an author, but had a surge of ideas and needed a release after watching the film. If you're keen for a Darry x OC fanfic this may be for you! Enjoy the read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi readers! I'm new to the fanfic community, and this fanfic is a product of watching The Outsiders 12:00am and then writing a fanfic based on the musings of Darry's relationships before his parents death (after exam celebrations!). I'm not an author, and all these ideas are a pure surge of spontanous writing that needed a release. Hope you enjoy whatever I've got to share!**

 **Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, I own nothing - Thanks Hinton for letting us borrow your characters!**

It was the graduation ceremony, Kathy and Darry stood side by side as Mrs Curtis fawned over both of them taking photos and crying, whilst Mr Curtis and Mr Grayson patted each other on the back and congratulated one another. The graduation party had ended and everyone was making their way back home. Kathy and Darry decided to tail on behind in his pickup. However, the couple decided they wanted to head off to a different direction. Sitting in on the car in front of the campus of UCO the couple laid back with Darry's music in the background and the gentle moans of two teenagers that couldn't love each other more than they did at that moment. With Kathy cuddled up to Darry they both stared at the bright lights of the university. "Hey Darry, don't those lights look like some sort of vision? Like, I can already see you making a team for football and me being a vet." Darry simply nodded, but had his eyes trained on Kathy's soft brown ringlets and her long dark lashes that looked up to him in wonder. He definitely knew the feeling Kathy was talking about, finally getting a chance to do something different, something that wouldn't define you like Soc's and Greasers. All he could think about it doing his very best for his family and being with his girl, and that's all he needed. However, after a few months after graduation the accident happened and everything crumbled. The Curtis parents had both been victims of a car accident that saw no survival. The whole community was in shock and grief. The Curtis residence was barely stable with Darry having to move back to home dealing with the family's expenses and the funerals. The state during this time had decided to drop by and try supplement where the two younger Curtis boys would be living. Darry was having none of it and decided to look after the boys himself now that he was an adult. Yet, that meant he'd have to give up his scholarship and return to his construction work to support the family. During this entire time, Kathy had decided to take a little break as well to help Darry out. She had consoled the boys and been their rock when they couldn't manage their grief. Often it was Soda, Kathy would find late at night in the corner of the bathroom crying his eyes out, only to sit down and hold him tightly, letting him know it was going to be ok. With Ponyboy it was more difficult. He not only cried but had several spouts of anger directed to no-one in particular. Regardless, everyday Kathy routinely checked up on Ponyboy that so often was like Soda and would cry into Kathy's open arms unable to express his sadness any other way. The funeral was a quiet affair with the gang there to support the boys and pay their own respects to the immense kindness to the people they too had considered their own parents.

A few months after the funeral, sitting on the tree Darry refused to make eye contact with Kathy. Seeing as he wasn't going to move forward Kathy stood up from her spot and hugged Darry around his waist waiting patiently for him to start speaking. Finally, he slowly turned around and unwrapped her arms away from him with a heavy sigh, looking straight into those beautiful hazel eyes he said, "Kathy, I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore." Shocked, Kathy looked up into Darry's ice-cold eyes still trying to comprehend his words, unable to believe her own hearing. Registering what he said, Kathy's eyes began to tear up, before whispering, "Why not Darry I thought we were doing alright." Unable to look into Kathy's eyes Darry turned away, not before having his wrist grabbed by a pair of smaller softer hands. Angered by his situation, Darry roughly released the hands before saying, "Kathy, don't you get it I have to break up with you. I can't keep you here like this, it ain't your responsibility so I don't need your goddam charity." Quiet sniffles could be heard, and all Darry could do was look away because he knew that if he looked into those gorgeous eyes that were in pain because of him, he'd never be able to live with himself. After what felt like forever, the sniffles finally quieted, with Kathy walking slowly in front of Darry grabbing his bigger calloused hands into her smaller ones saying, "Gosh Darry you know I love you and your brothers so don't you dare say it's charity." Finally releasing a sigh she replied, "Well I guess it all works out then doesn't it?" Confused Darry looks up from the ground at Kathy saying, "What do you mean it all works out?" Still holding his hands, Kathy gently drew circles in his palm replying, "Daddy called me up the other day saying there's an opportunity in Canada and thought I should move back with him, but I said I'd check with you first. But I guess I know now." Feeling his heart breaking, Darry couldn't believe the words coming from Kathy's mouth. Was the universe intent on screwing up his life, because he sure as hell thought so. Unable to stand the situation anymore, Darry turned to leave. However, Kathy still holding his hand, turned him to face her, standing on her tippy toes kissed his lips softly saying, "I'm always going to be there for you Darrel and your brothers no matter what. I'm just a phone call away, I love you Dar-bear." Saying her piece she released his hands and got in her car leaving Darry in the silence of the night, heartbroken and devastated.

It had been a month since Kathy had packed up her belongings, exchanging a few words with the gang not before engulfing the younger Curtis brothers with a hug along with the rest of the gang. Only Darry stood in front the porch watching everyone farewell Kathy. He couldn't go say goodbye in front of everyone because if he did he knew he would break down immediately and make Kathy stay back. Wiping furiously at the silent tears that had somehow escaped his eyes he locked eyes with an equally tearful Kathy who couldn't muster up a smile but a slight nod in his direction before sliding into her red mustang.

The months that followed Kathy's departure had been depressing for everyone in the gang, especially the Curtis household. Soda and Pony moped around, whilst Darry continued about his normal routine as if trying to deny Kathy ever existed. However, it was evident with all the empty liquor bottles, medication and overall tiredness from work and emotional turmoil that Darry was heartbroken and there wasn't anything that was going to fix it for him. After work most days he'd just drive to the ice-cream parlour they used to hang out when they dated and sit on the fountain side staring aimlessly before getting back in his truck and heading back home. However, after seeing the watchful eyes on the state he figured he needed to move on from Kathy since it was for the best. It was easier said than done, having a photo of them together along with his parents beside his bed, the grief didn't get better but it made it easier to move on in life.

Whereas with poor Kathy she'd turned into an emotional rock. She hadn't eaten properly in a while, smoked a pack a day and immersed herself in university life taking part in everything and anything including some behaviour which Mr Grayson knew his wife wouldn't approve of. Nonetheless, she was very focused on becoming a vet now that she refused to think about Darry or Tulsa. Mr Grayson had witnessed the change and had tried talking about it but every time he brought it up Kathy would find a way to change the topic or avoid it entirely by just leaving. Eventually, Kathy had finished her degree and secured a great job in northern Toronto with her own apartment. Mr Grayson was supportive of her move though a little sad, however, after a couple of weeks his nephew had decided to move in with him after his parents were arrested for a drug bust in Texas where his wife once lived. It was nice having another person living with him after being lonely after so long. A few months later, Mr Grayson received a message from an old friend in Tulsa that required some legal assistance. Given that he couldn't garden much he had resigned to going back to being a lawyer. With such as gentle and rather passive personality it was a surprise Antoine had become a lawyer, everyone he knew was surprised when he had successfully become one and further surprised that he was a good one at that. The lady that had reached out to him used to be very close friends with his wife, and had decided that she wanted to settle a divorce with her husband. Mrs Smith or known by most in Tulsa, Ms Dixon was quite possibly the most headstrong feminist in Tulsa, which still surprised him when he found out that she was indeed married to Tulsa's male chauvinist. But he later found out their racist views were the one fatal commonality they both shared. Nevertheless, while talking on the phone to her she explained that she also wanted to find out if Kathy was interested in a vet job as she was wanting to retire her vet clinic and needed a new vet to train her son that was also training to be a vet. Interested, Antoine told her he'd talk to Kathy and get back to her. The following Sunday, Kathy came for a visit as she had every month she could, as a promise to her Dad. While having lunch on the porch he brought up the opportunity saying that Ms Dixon desperately needed a pair of hands to help. At first Kathy refused, however, seeing as her Dad wasn't one to ask for many favours she considered looking into it and calling Ms Dixon herself. Turns out the woman knew a lot about being a veterinarian and even suggested that Kathy register her hours through her clinic so she could start up her own clinic someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi readers, this part is the 3rd part in the series. As both part 1 & 3 were written on the same night (or day) and I don't intend to come up with a part 2, here's part 3. Hope your having a rad day/night :D **

**Disclaimer: S.E Hinton owns The Outsiders, and I own nothing.**

Kathy and Darry finally get married. It's small and cute and her Dad and brother Aaron come along without the dogs. Her grandparents send their love but chose to stay in Quebec and look after the dogs. Her Dad and Darry catch up on old times while Ponyboy and Soda get chatting with Aaron who also has a passion for cars like Soda and likes to read. Aaron wanted to stay really bad, so do the other boys but he has school but promises call which they get real excited about. The following year goes smoothly, all the bills are paid with Kathy's income, she suggests that they have enough to move, but Darry always loved his parents place so instead they decided to fix it up and add an extra room so that Ponyboy and Soda have their own rooms. Soda and Steve get an opportunity to work on higher quality cars in the Harley Davidson shop. Steve gets married to Evie and their friendship gets a little strained, but they still try to spend time together. Ponyboy is in his final year of college and gets scholarships left, right and centre. He wants to do creative writing and something along the lines of journalism and thinks that NYU might be a good idea, but he's unsure and even calls Mr Grayson for help. Mr Grayson helps him look for universities and invites Pony to come to Canada to check out some of the universities, so Kathy and Darry buy him a plane ticket for 3 weeks over his summer break to go visit Mr Grayson. Meanwhile, Darry gets a job training the kids at his school to play football, with construction on the side, and Kathy buys Ms Dixon's vet and makes it her own.

Over recent weeks Kathy hasn't been feeling all that well but brushes it aside. All is going well on this particular weekend, with half the gang, mostly Soda, Steve and Pony in the room when they hear a thud and silence. Assuming it not to be much the gang return to playing cards. Needing to pee real bad Soda decides to find out why Kathy was taking so long. He calls her name but there's no response. He starts to freak out and eventually busts the door open. There on the ground there's heaps of blood and Kathy looks as pale as a ghost lying on the ground with a blood soak towel barely covering her. It wasn't the first he'd seen Kathy bare, they had walked in on each other plenty of times without caring much, so Soda lifted Kathy's naked body and found a towel large enough to cover her completely before screaming for Steve to call the ambulance. Ponyboy and Steve run into the bathroom where Soda is holding a bleeding Kathy and on the verge of tears. Soon enough the ambulance come to take Kathy and the boys are given the task of calling Darry who is at work on the construction site. When Darry gets the call he drops everything and gets in his truck speeding towards the hospital. Everyone in the gang hated hospitals. It had been the place where they had lost both their parents. They had lost Johnny and almost Dallas. And very closely lost Pony. Nonetheless, all four boys, including Two-bit that had got the news waited patiently for Kathy. After an hour of waiting, a doctor approached Darry and explained the blood loss and slight concussion Kathy had along with an unfortunate truth of a miscarriage that he had no idea on. Soon enough Darry was allowed into the room, while the others waited outside. Kathy looked pale, against the hospital sheets given that she was always tan with her cute freckles dancing on her nose. He held her hand and she slowly opened her hazel-green eyes. He sadly told her what had happened. She didn't know at all and cried a little but Darry held her hand and told her they could try again. After staying overnight, Kathy was released to go home. She was quiet for a few days and the Curtis boys were getting worried, but Darry was always by her side whether it be making her breakfast or waking her up before she drowned in the bath tub.

Thinking about the hospital incident, Darry first remembered how he'd seen so much blood coming from her when she was twelve, shortly after her mother had passed away. They were both sitting on the couch watching Mickey when Soda hollered for them to come outside and play with them. Darry stood up first turning around to help up Kathy only to find her looking at her pants that were caked in blood. Embarrassed Kathy sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Darry shocked ran after her banging on the door to see if she was fine, until she reluctantly opened the door. Darry took of his jacket and wrapped it around her waist before going to the kitchen to call his mom who was at work. While waiting for Mrs Curtis, Darry sat next Kathy and hugged her as she cried in pain. From that day Mrs Curtis looked after Kathy by putting her on medication, with Mr Grayson's permission for the pain she experienced every month. Regardless, Darry would never forget that day.

By the end of the month Kathy was back to normal. During this time Darry started thinking about the next step in their relationship. Kathy and Darry had always been intimate with one another, however Darry being the conservative type he wanted to wait till they were married. But laughing lightly, he remembered how that plan had failed the night of their graduation party when Kathy and Darry had spent the night together. It was clumsy, but they both cherished it more than ever. Ever since they had married each other, Kathy couldn't take her hands of Darry. Not that he was complaining. But they had always been careful. But tonight as he was getting ready for bed, he remembered just how hopeful yet devastated he had been when he found out he could have been a father. Looking at Kathy who was brushing out her long ringlets of brown hair he smiled and thought that tonight be a little bit different. Gathering her up in his arms he gently started to kiss her. It had been a month since they had been intimate, mostly Darry worried he may hurt her after the incident, to which Kathy only laughed, but still respected his wishes of waiting. Sensing the longing in Darry's kisses, Kathy smiled cheekily and turned around catching Darry's lips in her mouth. Before long their clothes were on the floor, and heated bodies heard and felt the familiar moans of making love. Their bodies fit perfectly together and the pleasure was equal. With one last thrust, Darry laid his head on Kathy's chest between 'his girls' as he once remarked – earning a tomato red Kathy. He had always loved how soft she was. Right from her lips to the shape of her body he loved every inch of her. He remembered the first time he had held true feelings for her when she was fourteen and slowly developing. He was constantly dreaming about her, resulting in many dirty sheets. Unable to hold back his feelings any longer, he went to her house the next day and dragged her to their favourite place and kissed her square up, with a very eager Kathy kissing back, surprising him yet again. Looking at the time on the clock he was surprised at how late it was. They could last for ages, since Kathy had stamina and Darry refused to rest till Kathy was satisfied. Sighing he buried his face between her breasts, whilst Kathy ran her hands through Darry's thick brown hair kissing his head softly before falling into a blissful sleep.

After that experience, anytime the two younger Curtis boys had left the house, Darry would find Kathy, drag her to their bedroom and keep her moaning for hours, going so far as to try different positions. Kathy, happy though suspicious with all the recent activity finally managed to probe the answer out of Darry. After hearing his reasons, Kathy took her husbands calloused hands and peered into his stormy blue eyes, before gently kissing his face whispering in his ear a simple yes. Over the following weeks the couple were excited but decided not to mention anything to the gang or their work colleagues.

Within two months, Kathy was bent over the toilet sink with Darry holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. Confirming their thoughts, they went to the hospital, to return with a pat on the back and congratulations from the doctor. Unable to hide their excitement they went straight home to let the gang know. Soda, Steve, Pony, Two-bit and Dally were doing their own thing either wrestling, reading, watching mickey on TV or patting Lola. Chuckling quietly, Darry turned the TV off and waited for everyone's attention. Soon enough all the noise ceased and all eyes were on Darry and Kathy. Shifting nervously, Darry stuttered out that he and Kathy had a surprise, whilst everyone stared. The gang had rarely witnessed Darry nervous. Sensing his uneasiness, Kathy squeezed his hand and put a picture on the table for the gang to see. Sodapop was the first to react and practically leaped from the couch, grabbing Kathy and spinning her around. Both of them had been best friends for so long, he had titled her his twin sister even though they were a couple of years apart. Everyone soon followed suit and congratulated the couple in their own way.

Over the next few months Kathy had started to grow, though she tried her best to hide it under a loose shirt. However, by her fourth and fifth month it was obvious. The Curtis boys and the rest of the gang were always on high radar with Kathy. She used to drive her red mustang every morning with Lola and Soda but now Darry refused for her to step in that car. Instead she would ride with him in his pick up while Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy would take the mustang to Pony's school and the DX. Though she was upset and argued with Darry, even calling Mr Grayson, that proved to only worsen her argument by encouraging Darry to not allow her to drive cars in general, ended with Kathy promising not to drive her car, but drive Darry's pickup. Reluctant, but unable to see another solution Darry agreed and the driving was settled. For now. Everyone in Tulsa that was in and around would comment and congratulate the couple while offering their own advice, which Kathy and Darry would silently try to avoid by claiming to take Lola for a much needed walk.

One day at work while finishing up on a cat, Kathy was cleaning up the room when Adam approaches her. Assuming he was taking an early leave, she smiled and said goodbye. However, Adam had closed the door and walked behind Kathy grabbing her waist kissing her cheek whilst feeling her up. Shocked by this sudden contact Kathy jumped and pushed her way out of his reach and fumbled with the door. Opening the door, Adam followed Kathy trying to coax her into staying the night, looking at the rain that poured buckets. With all the courage she could muster Kathy was ready to pounce on Adam about his inappropriate attitude at work, when Darry comes storming into the vet soaked to the bone looking dangerous. Seeing Kathy cornered by Adam, Darry shoved him of her with a solid punch in the jaw, before grabbing Kathy and exiting the room, not caring about the unconscious man on the floor.

Outside the truck was parked with Lola in the back seat sleeping. With the heavy rain, Kathy took her bag and ran with it over her head to avoid getting completely blasted with water. Once both were in the car, they both sat in silence. Darry leaned his head on the steering wheel breathing deeply. Kathy simply laid back trying to catch her breath. Finally, Lola broke the silence and climbed into the front seat licking Kathy and Darry. Seeing this, the couple couldn't help but laugh. Heading home, the drive was quiet with Kathy asking the occasional question and Darry replying with short responses. They had parked in front of the house and entered the house. Darry's clothes were plastered to his body and water dripped down his pants onto the carpet. Kathy didn't look too bad but her shirt was stuck to her bump. Soda was watching TV while Pony was finishing his homework. They both looked up to Darry and Kathy who were soaked. Kathy grabbed two towels and gave one to Darry while she quickly made her way to the bathroom to have a shower. Ever since the fall, Soda was uneasy with Kathy going into the shower, so whenever he had the chance, he'd update her on his day while she showered. When Darry first found out he was confused, but seeing as Kathy didn't mind he dropped it. Sitting on the toilet seat leaning back, Soda started his usual talks about his day and something new he had found. It was during these talks where Kathy mostly listened to Soda, since he usually did all the listening for his brothers, that Soda felt less burdened. When he was dumped by Sandy he was devastated. It was the same time that Pony had disappeared, so he decided not to mention anything. That was until Kathy found out, and he couldn't hold back all the pain he'd felt. He remembered how he had cried so hard and showed her all the letters that he had written, only to have them returned without a reply.

Kathy had taken matters into her own hands and decided to take Soda to Florida for the weekend, with approval from Darry. Their trip had been a blast, though when they went to Sandy's house, she had yelled at Soda, to which Kathy replied deathly calm to her to never contact Soda. Even after getting rejected, Kathy took Soda to the beach and they had a wild time swimming and drinking at the beach bars. Kathy had set Soda up with a girl at the bar and after returning to their motel room the next morning with a shy grin and hickey's adorning his neck, Kathy knew that Soda was going to be fine.

Once Kathy had finished she grabbed the towel and walked around to her bedroom with Soda in toe who was still talking. Getting changed in the closet, Kathy wore Darry's college t-shirt and some grey sweats. She then took Soda to his room where he continued chatting while she marked Ponyboy's assignments.

Soon enough Darry called them for dinner and they all made light conversation. Ponyboy had gotten yet another scholarship, and a letter from a university that he applied to, asking for an early acceptance which turns out had been approved. Ponyboy wanted to go but Darry said no. Everyone was shocked. Close to tears, Ponyboy excused himself and went to his room, not before slamming his door. After cleaning all the dishes Soda followed suit getting ready to meet Steve, leaving Darry reading and Kathy the newspaper and sitting on the couch watching The Brady Bunch whilst eating vanilla ice cream. Finally sighing, Kathy stood up turning the TV off and stood in front of Darry arms crossed waiting for Darry to put his paper down. Looking above his paper Darry saw his pregnant wife giving him a look to which his reply was no. Suddenly angry Kathy started to argue with Darry saying, "Darry you know how much he's been wanting to go, why not let him over at Dad's where he'll be safe, it's not like he ain't been before?" Darry having heard enough stood up throwing his paper down and argued that Ponyboy wasn't ready yet, but Kathy continued to persist saying that her Darry needed to let him explore and stop being so selfish. Darry towered over Kathy being tall and muscular compared to her petite stature, pacing back and forth as both of them argued about everything else. Darry brought up the earlier incident at the vet and blurted out that Kathy was too headstrong and dumb to see it coming and that she would hurt the baby again. Kathy shocked stopped talking and everything went quiet. The other two Curtis boys had overheard the argument and began to wonder what had happened with the sudden silence. Seeing as Darry was still frozen over what he had said, Kathy grabbed the mustang keys and ran to her car, and drove off leaving a whining Lola and Darry dumbfounded at the door. The Curtis boys ran too see what had happened. Darry was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands and silent tears sliding down his face. He had never meant to say those things to her, but it had already happened. And now his wife was somewhere and it was his fault. Soda sensing his older brothers hurt wrapped his arms around him and assured him everything would be alright, while Ponyboy grumbled about Darry being an ass. During this time Kathy was crying so hard while speeding down the dirt track she didn't know that she'd ended up at the cemetery. Parking the car, she climbed out and sat in front of her mother's grave. As a kid she'd always looked up to her mother, so much so that she had even followed her footsteps into almost becoming a doctor. Even after she had died, Kathy would always come and visit her when she was troubled which included during college and before she moved to Canada. Pre-occupied by her own thoughts, she failed to see bright headlights headed towards her direction. Out of nowhere, two muscular and all-to familiar arms enveloped her in a tight hug and she felt hot tears cascade down on her shoulders and apologies repeated like a mantra. In the pitch of the night Darry held Kathy as they quietly sat in front of their parents graves. After what felt like eternity, Darry had Soda who had been snoring quietly in the back seat drive himself, Pony and Lola home whilst Darry and lifted a tired Kathy into her car.

The next day Kathy woke up in bed with a snoring Darry beside her, his hand on her growing stomach and the other under his face. Looking at his sleeping face, Kathy sometimes forgot how young Darry was. He had been forced into responsibility from a young age which unfortunately had taken its toll with a few stress lines on his forehead. However, with his sculpted face and long lashes he looked like he was seventeen again, ready to chase his football dreams. How ironic, life had different plans. Sighing contently, Kathy slowly removed his hands and made her way to the kitchen to get Saturday morning breakfast ready. She knew that the boys wouldn't be up until at least another hour so she put on the small radio in the kitchen and swayed along to the tune of the Temptations. Growing up in the south, especially in Tulsa Kathy hadn't interacted with people of another race, but when she had moved to Canada she had just about met everyone she could think of and always wondered why her town had been so narrowed-minded to condemn so much diversity. Ignoring that thought she focused back on the music whilst trying to reach for one of the boxes in the higher cupboards. Finding a chair, Kathy stood up and reached for her secret stash of vanilla frosting right behind the cupboard. Ever since she was little she had always had a sweet tooth, something she shared a lot with Soda, however over recent months she had been craving anything with sugar in it since she couldn't smoke or drink. After having four large spoons of frosting she placed the container back in its position, only to hear a chuckle behind her. Dally had been sitting on the table the entire time watching Kathy enter the kitchen without even noticing him right to seeing her happy and almost tearful anticipation to eat her frosting. He had been smoking outside because he knew Darry would blow a fuse if he had smoke anywhere around Kathy. Still smirking, Dally promised not to tell Darry if she made him breakfast.

Embarrassed but smiling Kathy just nodded and continued to get breakfast ready whilst the boys woke up one by one getting wafts of breakfast through their doors. Soda was the first to enter the kitchen yawning and scratching his head. He entered the kitchen to see Dally already starting on breakfast which happened to be chocolate-chip pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream oozing from the middle. Giving Kathy a kiss on the cheek, Soda grabbed a plate and filled it up with as much as he could knowing that the other boys would be awake soon. As if on cue Pony was up dragging his lanky body into the kitchen, plopping down on one of the vacant seats head in his hands with his eyes closed. Laughing quietly, Kathy gave him a tight hug before putting a plate of steaming pancakes in front of his nose, waking him up instantly. Looking at the time, Kathy wondered why Darry hadn't gotten up and quickly went into their room to find out. Clad only in his boxers, Darry was sprawled out on their bed with beads of sweat pouring down his red face and his breathes seemed sluggish. Putting her hand against his face, Kathy confirmed her suspicions and got her personalised "Darry kit" which she had made for such occasions to nurse Darry back to health when he had caught the flu. Thinking back, it was probably from last night's rain that had made Darry sick. On that note she bought some pancakes back into his room with some orange juice, and then prepared the medicines and cool towels needed for the day. As a child, Kathy had known Darry to be an impatient child when it came to matters concerning his health. When Darry had broken his leg at one of his football games he had been fidgety and restless for the entire time, driving Mrs Curtis up the wall, eventually convincing her that she allow him to visit Kathy. On that note once Mrs Curtis left Darry at the Grayson's, he had managed to use the powers of his irresistible puppy dog eyes to succumb Kathy to taking him to a football game with the boys. Drawing away from her flash back, Kathy gently woke Darry and managed to get him in a seated position, though still half asleep. She feed him small pieces of pancake, even though he grumbled that he was more than capable of feeding himself, though quietly enjoying the attention. She then told him to rest for a little while longer whilst she got changed and dressed into something casual for the day. Coming back with a loose sundress, Kathy sat on the edge of the bed and pressed the cool towel to Darry's body as he slept. Meanwhile Sodapop Dally and Pony were curious as to where Kathy had disappeared off too, making their way to their room where they saw Darry asleep with a towel on his forehead while Kathy was trying to get up from her position to change the warm water. Seeing her struggle slightly, Soda helped her up and told her to go have some breakfast while he looked after Darry. Looking towards Darry's direction Kathy was hesitant but with Ponyboy dragging her out of the room and Dally in tow she hadn't had much of a choice on the matter. Sitting down she slowly tore her pancake into little pieces before eating them, a habit the boys had grown accustomed too with her living with them. However, that didn't stop Dally commenting "That baby's probably going to be here faster than the pace your eatin' at doll," earning a mock glare from Kathy and a laugh from Ponyboy. After eating Kathy cleared the kitchen table and cleaned up the place before making her way back into their bedroom where Soda was talking with Darry in hushed voices. Deciding to give them their privacy, Kathy made her way to the lounge where Ponyboy was reading a book, and picked up her knitting before cuddling up next to Pony who in turn wrapped a long arm around her. Meanwhile, Darry sat on the bed with Soda explaining what had happened yesterday at the vet, to which Soda was fuming, and trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Pondering what to do, both the boys concluded that on Sunday Kathy could take Ponyboy to his track meet while they sorted out Adam.

After a few more hours of sleep and constant pampering from his wife, Darry was nursed back to health by the evening. He yawned and stretched hearing his bones crack from resting, made his way to the lounge where he was met with complete silence, only a snoring Lola on the couch. Looking around Darry found a note stuck to the fridge with elegant writing that could only be Kathy's, letting him know that the boys and her had decided to go to the mall to buy Pony some jackets for his travels. Sighing Darry ran a hand up his face and fell back on the couch with a little yelp from Lola. Seeing the German Shepard he pulled her over and placed her on his lap before giving her kisses and belly rubs she had been happily glad to accept. He remembered when Kathy had first moved into town how little she looked compared to her tall father and mother, dressed in overalls with dainty bumblebee boots, wearing a bucket hat, holding her Daddy's pinkie finger. He had seen her outside their house sitting in front of what appeared to be a tiny plant. Being a curious 6 year old Darry stood behind her as the tiny girl stared at the plant with intense concentration as if willing the plant to grow. At the time Kathy had never acknowledged Darry's existence till he decided to create a cage for the plant the following week as to avoid it being attacked by the nearby cats. From then on they had been inseparable, especially when he had brought Kathy Lola as a gift after her mother passed away.

The following day, Ponyboy had insisted after much persuasion from his older brothers that Kathy take him to his athletics meet instead of Darry and Soda since they both had important errands to run on Sunday with a certain vet assistant, which they decided not to disclose to said vet. Reluctantly knowing that something was up, but nonetheless enthusiastic Kathy agreed to spend time with the youngest Curtis and made a beeline for the supplies needed for Ponyboy's meets. As a family, Kathy had been to many of the boys track and other sporting events as kids. She remembered mostly Darry's football games since she was always there with his brothers, but she also recalled when Sodapop had played baseball for a while before replacing it with drag car racing. After an hour, Kathy and Pony said their farewells and good lucks and made their way to Darry's pickup. As overprotective as always, Darry was by Kathy's side in an instant lifting her with ease into the seat to which she voiced her distain, and receiving approving nods from the Curtis boys. Finally leaving the driveway, a quite silence overcame the truck as Pony read his book and Kathy was silently humming to the radio. On occasion she would feel a little kick and grab Pony's hand absentmindedly to which he would smile proudly and comment about being the favourite uncle compared to Soda. Looking at his large hands, Kathy smiled reflectively remembering the day the Curtis' had brought home their final baby boy. Kathy and Darry were the first to hold the Pony, holding his tiny hands in theirs. From then on she'd seen Pony shoot up like a rocket. Now he was taller than Soda with defined muscles like Darry, though much leaner due to his naturally skinny frame. After driving for three hours, Pony was helping Kathy out of the truck, to which she sighed with exaggeration but didn't comment. Looking towards the track, many young, fit, men swarmed the area with schools and teams on one end, and family and fans on the other. Pony looked at the multitudes of people then stared back down at Kathy who was busy chatting to Pony's coach, bragging about how awesome Pony was and how he deserved to be given a captain position for this years team. With a small grin Pony smiled at Kathy, enjoying the attention and concern he quietly craved when his brothers were around. As they rounded their section, Pony voiced his concern with all the people around in the family stands, and somehow convinced his coach that Kathy had all his supplies for the day's events and furthermore shouldn't be by herself in her condition. With the sun almost risen the runners began their races. Pony had a total of 5 competitions which included 3 single events and 2 relays. During this time Kathy had pampered Pony from wiping his face to peppering his face with kisses and squeezing out enough orange juice to serve his whole team. By the end of the track meet, all the young men, their families and coaches were tired and one by one began to make their way on home. Ponyboy had one hand wrapped around Kathy knowing that her ankles were hurting her despite her persistent protest, and the other slinging his training bag on his shoulder, unknown to the Soc boys that had been following both of them back to Darry's pickup. One of the Soc boys wolf-whistled at Kathy while another was sneering at them. In the race, Ponyboy had come first in all his events, leaving all the Socs in his grade to eat dust. Ponyboy having had enough of the boys told them to take a hike, more upset that they would be making moves on a pregnant married woman. Meanwhile Kathy tried to calm him down before he started a fight. Having seen the signs of distress from Kathy, Pony gave the boys a dirty look before slamming the door and putting the car into drive. Darry was still hesitant with Pony driving a car, claiming that should wait a little longer, though everyone in the gang knew Darry was just being overprotective. Kathy on the other hand would let Pony drive whenever he wanted to. Looking to the passenger seat, Kathy was silent and looking out the window at the twilight. Pony had always loved the bittersweet ending of a day. It reminded him daily about Johnny and their friendship that ended too soon. As they continued on the drive Pony started some idle chat with Kathy who replied kindly. He started by asking the most obvious, "Kathy, why would a great smart, wonderful and caring girl like you want to hang out with Darry, let alone marry him. I mean he's such an ass, I couldn't imagine kissing his ugly face every morning." Kathy, hearing the sarcasm and humour in Pony's voice, laughed good naturedly and simply replied, "Well, I mean he can be an ass, but then again so can I. To be totally honest with you Ponyboy, I don't know why I like your brother, there's so much about him that I admire. Maybe that's it I admire him especially his courage and resilience when times are tough." Puzzled, but satisfied Pony nodded and continued to drive wondering if this is what true love really was. Seeing Kathy and Darry together was something out of a fairy tale, but their relationship was by all means a reality. They fought and argued, but they always cared and supported one another when it really counted. Pony remembered the day Kathy had to leave for Canada how depressed Darry had become. He hadn't eaten during the week, let alone left his room besides go to work. But seeing as he had to support his brother, Darrel Curtis jnr. soldiered on, capping his emotions.

Soon enough Pony had reached them both home safely and saw Darry sitting on the porch with Lola in his arms. It was always funny to see his brother with his friends compared to the dog. He treated Lola like a baby most times even when the gang was around, with all the cuddles and always lifting her on his shoulder. Seeing the pickup, Darry slowly lifted the dog and gently put her on the couch before opening the gate to allow his wife and brother inside.

Going straight to the kitchen Kathy started searching for ingredients to start dinner but only to find a large casserole in the oven and an apple pie underneath it. Darry wrapped his arms around Kathy and kissed her softly before dragging her to the Darry's chair to sit on his lap. Pony had made his way to his bedroom to give the couple their privacy. Darry had his hand on Kathy's bump feeling the gentle movement and humming against her neck while she laid back on his chest feeling sleepy. As she was about to nod off Soda came crashing through the gate with Steve, Two-Bit and Dally on his tail. The noise automatically jolted Kathy awake and sent Lola howling. Darry rubbed his forehead looking slightly peeved at Soda and the rest of the gang before heading off to the kitchen to sort out dinner, not before grumbling a few curses. Lola whined and crawled on Kathy's lap before falling asleep again. Smiling happily Kathy grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around both of them as she too also snuggled into the huge chair closing her eyes again. The gang stayed till dinner and then left with only Dally staying behind lightly stroking Lola who had somehow made her way back to the couch.

Over the next few months as it got closer to the due date, Darry was a nervous wreck though he tried his best to hide that fact from everyone, or at least tried. Kathy on the other hand was trying to continue her usual ways being 6 months and waddling around the house trying to keep busy since she couldn't go to the clinic everyday, but only twice a week with much persuasion from her clients to Darry. Today especially was a busy day as Darry had decided that the crib and bedroom for the baby needed to be painted so he had gone all out to find the best colours and material. Kathy was dressed in her overalls with a paintbrush in her hand attempting to bend down and lift the bucket full of paint only to have Dally laughing in the background finally lifting the bucket for her and following her to the bedroom laughing all the way. Part way through getting the room ready, the telephone rang and Ponyboy picked up the phone only to yell in surprise and joy. Sprinting, Ponyboy found Kathy arguing with Darry about whether the room should be yellow or pink, with Darry strongly believing that they were going to have a girl, and Kathy saying they don't know the gender yet. Ponyboy interrupted them by yelling that Mr Grayson was on the phone and wanted to speak to Darry. Looking at Darry both Kathy and Pony followed Darry into the living room where he was patiently and politely listening to Mr Grayson. After the phone hung up Darry announced that they would be making a trip up to Mr Grayson's new house because Aaron was graduating and he wanted to see Kathy and the other boys. Darry mentioned they may make a certain stop of at a college if they have time, slightly nudging a very eager Ponyboy.

It was decided that the following month the Curtis' and Dally would be taking Darry's truck up to Canada. Unfortunately, Two-bit couldn't come because he was going to be visiting his in-laws that week, while Steve couldn't come because his old man was in hospital after drinking too much. However, both boys were happy for the Curtis boys, Dally and Kathy to go on the trip. It wasn't as if they hadn't been, in fact, when Darry was depressed and almost determined to get Kathy back, he and the gang, excluding Pony drove back and forwards for 2 days, with poor Mrs Curtis thinking Darry had a football training session a couple states away. They never did end up meeting Kathy, but knowing that she had returned to Darry, it didn't matter after all.

However, before the trip, the gang had their annual beach house vacation that came around Easter time a tradition started by both Curtis and Graysons. Everyone had their gear spread out on the beach with Kathy and Darry cuddling underneath the umbrella whilst the rest of the boys played chicken. Dally on the other had smoked in the back of the pickup, lounging with Lola on his lap, while watching Steve try knockoff Pony from Two-bits shoulders, whilst Soda tried to steady Steve's weight on his shoulders. Darry and Kathy were under the umbrellas talking, kissing and laughing at the boys. Kathy eventually saw Darry's longing gaze to join the boys seeing as even Dally was splashing in the water. With slight reluctance, Darry finally joined the boys whilst Kathy laid back and tried to finish reading up on an old magazine. By noon, all the food was eaten, all the beers had been drunk and everyone was either sleeping in the back of the pickup or on a towel under an umbrella. However, Kathy was still awake quietly listening to the portable radio and eating a bag of chips when Soda decided to sit beside her and start eating the chips as well. They were both quite as they gazed out into the vast blue ocean. Finally, Soda turned on his side and looked at his best friend, laying on her lap looking up, "Kathy, are you nervous?"

Taking her glasses off and setting her book aside she responded, "Now why would I be nervous Soda?" Sighing, Soda fidgeted with the towel beneath them for looking uncomfortable and saying "I mean the birth part." Kathy had been avoiding this question whenever people had asked, but the more she thought about it the more worried she became so she just avoided in general. However, she knew Soda already knew. "Oh Soda, I'm worried really. I mean I know it's going to hurt but I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it." Tearing up a little she quickly wiped away her tears. Sitting up Soda simply wrapped his arms around her and cradled her into his chest. When he was little she used to comfort him when Darry poked fun at him with his friends, this was before they had become close. Nevertheless, Kathy had always been there for him regardless of whether she had any friends or not. She was just there. "Kathy, you're about the strongest person I know, so don't you worry your pretty little head about nothin. It's going to be fine, and I mean it," Soda finally responded hushing Kathy.

The following week everyone began packing for the weeks stay they would be having in Canada with jackets, scarves and plenty of snacks and sweet treats upon Soda and Kathy's request. Everyone jumped in the car with Darry and Soda in the front, and Kathy, Pony and Dally in the back. It was still a mystery how they managed to drag Dally along with them, but remembering the close bond and respect Dally had with the Curtis parents which translated to the Grayson's in course time, it didn't take much for Dally to join the trip. They figured it would take them at least a day to get there so they would rotate the driving times. With much resistance from everyone besides Dally, Kathy was allowed to drive for an hour over the entire trip. The drive started early in the morning at 3:00am with Darry crawling out off bed getting dressed and then carrying his pregnant sleeping wife (who had dressed up the night before) into the car, not before wrapping her up in blankets then going back inside the house to carry an equally wrapped up Lola to the boot of the back of the truck. They had swapped Darry's pickup for a larger jeep that could fit their luggage as a well as five other passengers and a dog, thanks to Soda's boss. Seeing as both the dog and his wife were sound asleep Darry went back into the house and yelled for the boys to get ready. Dally was already packed and ready to go, clapping Darry's back before climbing into the back with Lola. Pony and Soda however were still taking their jolly sweet time to get ready and leave. Finally, for what felt like forever, well to at least Darry, the jeep left the group left Tulsa and made their way to Ontario. The first couple of hours Darry drove with Soda shotgun, while Kathy, Pony and Lola slept in the back with Dally smoking out the window getting a glare from Darry in the windshield to which he ignored as usual. Then around 8:00am they stopped off in Kansas City to grab breakfast at a Dairy Queen. Unfortunately, over Kathy's pregnancy she'd somehow become intolerant to certain food and would end up throwing everything up, so Darry knowing his wife's health so well had already packed breakfast for her with her favourite p&j sandwiches. Eating their burgers and sandwiches, the boys and Kathy continued their journey except this time Soda driving and Dally on shotgun. Darry cuddled up to Kathy wrapping his arms around her small body, with the exception of her bump which he proceeded to rub small circles, receiving a few excited kicks in response. Pony was in the back of the car rubbing Lola who was happily licking his face. For the next few hours cards were played, many eye-spy contests were won, and several toilet breaks were made – especially for poor Kathy. But after 20 gruelling hours on the road, they had rolled up to a snow- covered house or mansion as the boys thought it, with an older man sitting on the porch with tea and newspaper on his lap while he rocked quietly on a chair. Having seen the jeep and the occupants, the man quickly stood up and made his way down the steps as they parked. Darry was the first to exit the car and be greeted by an equally tall if not taller man who grabbed him in a fierce hug and firm handshake as one would to their son-in-law. Next was Pony, Soda and Dally with Darry finally carrying his short bundled up wife whose nose was already turning pink from the cold of the snow. Seeing his daughter, Antoine Grayson embraced her in a hug that would melt hearts all around. The father and daughter had been a close item ever since Kathy was born, from her very first steps to her first day of school he had been there to witness his child's growth unlike his deceased wife, bless her soul. Seeing the bump in between them he smiled down at his daughter and the little angel that was going to join their family soon. In fact, the part he forgot to mention to the boys was that he wanted Kathy to have the baby in Canada so that he could spend some extra time with his daughter, sons-in-law and his grandson or granddaughter. Grabbing their bags, with the boys help, they made their way inside the house. Mr Grayson's house had over five bed rooms with suite bathrooms and a massive lounge. He also had two husky's Charlie and Bailey that loved Kathy to bits sniffing and giving her plenty of kisses as she sat down on the couch laughing. Lola growled which was unusual for her and began barking at the other two husky's as she protectively nudged Kathy's bump before deciding to take a nap on her. Seeing the dogs, Mr Grayson carried a pouting Lola outside with the other two huskies. The other dogs had met several times, however, Lola didn't like Kathy giving them attention and often became jealous if not a little pouty. Nevertheless, the dogs were put out and everyone else made their way into the main living room. The house was shared with Aaron and often other travellers, researchers or clients that needed a place to stay. Mr Grayson had always been a kind spirit, and had kept up is kind reputation in the small town of Letterkenny, east side closer to Ottawa where he still practised law. Even though he was a fantastic lawyer, he still preferred his hobby of planting, however, he knew that by taking up law again he could help Aaron get into any college he wanted, and ensure that there was enough wealth for Kathy's family as well as his own parents. After getting the boys and Kathy settled in everyone hit the hay hard as it was almost mid-night. In the morning, Kathy had gotten up as usual to make the boys breakfast, only to find Darry and Antoine sitting on the porch laughing over a cup of coffee while patting Lola. Mr Grayson had always held a special place for the Curtis family in his heart, and he knew his wife had too. The boys were all brilliant, and deep down he knew someday that their friendship was one that would last a long time.

She smiled at them and continued to potter around finding the ingredients she needed. Whilst bending to get a bowl she had dropped only to have a pair of hands bet her to it. Standing up straight she was met with a tall lanky boy about Ponyboys height, brilliant green eyes and a cheeky wide mouthed grin. It had been a couple of years since Kathy had last seen Aaron, but he had definitely, like Ponyboy, grown at least 5 inches taller. Aaron looking down at Kathy couldn't believe how short she actually was. He had always thought his cousin was average height but looking now, who was he kidding she was a little 'cutie' as Mr Grayson had once put it. Excited to see his cousin nonetheless, he gave her a lop-sided hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi readers, this is the final installment of a** ** _'post-exam fuelled'_** **fanfic attempt. It's short but to the point compared to the other two, good luck!**

 **Disclaimer: S.E Hinton owns The Outsiders, I own nothing.**

The labour was intense to say the least. Kathy was turning purple and her veins were popping up on her forehead with all the pressure. She bit tongue to avoid screaming in pain, but soon enough there was blood in her mouth and Darry was encouraging her to cry if she needed to. Sobbing, she grabbed his hand tightly as another contraction shook her body. She had been experiencing contractions since 12:00am, for almost an hour and still there were no signs of the baby. Darry was sweating bullets and cringed every time he felt his wife shudder with a contraction. Seeing her in pain had always made him feel sick or upset, and with her writhing in pain it took all his will power not to sob quietly next to her. The snow had caved them in so it seemed at that stage Kathy would be delivering at home. Darry had been holding Kathy in his arms for over an hour because she refused to leave the bedroom not wanting to wake up the boys just yet. Even in her pain she still wanted to be considerate. Her contractions had started slowly and became annoying to the point where she could only see white flashes of pain. Looking down at his wife, Darry sighed and lifted her up slowly in a sitting position so that he could walk her to the couch. Trying to remember the birthing class he had been dragged to by Soda, surprisingly, he remembered the nurse encouraging walking and talking to his wife through the pain. It made no sense how talking would take someone's mind out of pushing a human being through a hole the size of a raisin. Nevertheless, he led Kathy into the lounge and placed her on the couch telling her that they were finally going to meet their child. However, seeing her face contort for the hundredth time and huge tears seeping from her beautiful eyes, Darry couldn't go through this alone and decided he needed the boys to help. He yelled for Soda to come down stairs with dish rags and hot water.

All four boys came clambering down the stairs to Darry looking shell-shocked and poor Kathy sobbing and clutching her abdomen. Seeing as the younger boys were in the lounge, and their bedroom seemed more private Darry lifted his wife who couldn't walk at this stage due to the pain, and carried her to their bed. All of the boys followed, but Dally sensing Darry wanting more privacy made Pony and Aaron wait outside while he went inside the bedroom to see if they needed help. At this point, Darry had stripped Kathy of her sweat-pants leaving her in her underwear and Darry's Tulsa university top that engulfed her body. Soda had brought everything they would need, yet it was only now that Darry saw the damp crimson that had coated his bed sheets. Shocked, he looked down at his wife who was still trying to hold back sobs looking rather pale. Spreading her legs and removing her underwear, making sure to hide her decency with a towel on top, he saw that she was bleeding heavily, but there was movement from below. Kathy's cries became louder as the pain increased.

Dally and Soda were on either side of Kathy motivating her with encouraging words, and on Darry's cue telling her to push. Both boys looked worriedly at Darry as they both noted how her grip had grown weaker. However, after a few more pushes a head emerged and soon enough a baby's scream could be heard. Cutting the cord with Dally's switchblade, Darry held his son wrapping him up in a towel while kissing is little forehead and crying at the same time. Nonetheless, their happiness was short lived as Kathy's face once again contorted in pain and this time she couldn't hold back the ear-piercing scream she'd held inside. Darry quickly handed Dally the baby whilst Soda wiped the sweat and tears of Kathy as they prepared for what seemed to be a second labour. Seeing another head emerging Darry was surprised to see his next child. Pulling out a much smaller baby, he was expecting an equally loud cry but was met with silence. Looking at his child he saw that he had a baby girl and his panting wife that was silent staring at Darry with disbelieving eyes waiting for the child to make a noise. Tears streaming down his face Darry patted the small child gently on her back praying to God that a miracle would take place. As if God had heard his silent plead, a tiny squeal from the child was like music to his ears and he kissed her tenderly before swaddling her in blankets.

Turning to his wife he kissed her passionately and handed her their daughter and son. After cleaning the blood and feeding the twins, Aaron and Pony were allowed in the bedroom to meet the newest members of the Curtis family Patrick Darrel Curtis and Poppy-Rose Curtis. Initially when choosing the names the couple were clueless, but over a game of poker with the gang, it was decided Soda's middle name would be a boy's name and Pony picked the girls name, which was Poppy. Looking at the twins, both had a head full of brown hair, Patrick or as Pony had shortened to Paddy, had big green eyes. Whereas, Poppy had cute big blue eyes like her father. Pony was the first to request holding one of the kids. Seeing as Darry was busy cooing at baby Poppy with Soda, Kathy handed Paddy over to Aaron and Pony. Squirming and crying a little both boys were freaked out, but luckily Dally quickly but gently lifted the child from their hold and carried him back to his mother. The following day, most of the snow had melted, and the pavements were clear as if there hadn't been a storm in the first place. The days following were a blur as Antoine had returned from his trip to be presented with his twin grandchildren which he couldn't get enough off with kisses and sweet talking. Eventually, after a month the Curtis' and Dally said their farewells and made their way back to Tulsa, now with the exception of the two little bundles of joy.

 _Months later..._

Over the months the twins grew up well. Patty was a mischievous and playful child that made everyone in the gang laugh with his sneaky attempts to hide and play around, making him the perfect nephew for Soda, Steve and Two-Bit. Whereas, Poppy or Rosie depending on who she was with, was the quieter of the twins, often the one that would smile quietly and observe her surroundings. She was an instant hit with Ponyboy and Darry. Surprisingly, out of all the gang she was closest to Dally, which happened to be the Godfather of Poppy. Often when you and Darry had work, Dally would offer to look after his god daughter. When you both returned, Dally would have Poppy sleeping quietly on his chest whilst Soda played hide and seek with Patty.


End file.
